Durarara!! Episode 25
"World at Peace" is an OVA and the twenty-fifth episode of the Durarara!! anime. It is the twenty-sixth episode overall and the final episode of the anime's first season. Synopsis Yuuhei Hanejima is in Ikebukuro with a TV crew looking for the city's "#1 Couple." In the background is Simon, holding a placard and advertising Russian Sushi to the TV audience. At home, Celty is busily occupied with the TV screen, much to Shinra's disappointment. He asks Celty to go out with him, but she refuses, protesting that she would rather watch the shows that she had recorded. Upon hearing Celty mentioning Yuuhei's name, Shinra explains that he is actually Shizuo Heiwajima's younger brother Kasuka, to Celty's disbelief. To add to the shock, Shinra also states that even Izaya has siblings, two younger twin sisters in middle school. On the show, Yuuhei has interviewed numerous couples, including Seiji and Mika, who confesses on live TV to putting hidden cameras in Seiji's apartment. While watching the program, Namie destroys Izaya's TV in rage. Meanwhile, Izaya's twin sisters are out looking for Yuuhei and successfully find the site of the live broadcast. Shizuo intercepts and keeps them away from his brother. Mairu offers Izaya to him in exchange for meeting Yuuhei. Mikado and Anri are out to watch a movie together, both internally distressed about Masaomi's absence, when they are spotted by Yuuhei and surrounded by TV cameras. Yuuhei excitedly interviews them, to their embarrassment. Mikado mostly does the talking while stammering noticeably and claims that they are just friends, but he honestly wants them to be more than just that, but he leaves that up to Anri. Mikado abruptly becomes serious and tells Yuuhei that they are waiting for their friend to return before moving forward as a couple. Somewhere by the sea, Masaomi and Saki are watching the broadcast, and Masaomi smiles. The man who declared online that he would kill Yuuhei appears and draws a knife. In their van, Kyouhei's gang, watching on Saburo's new mobile TV, decides to act because Simon is present. The man moves toward Yuuhei but is blasted away by a large fast food sign. Yuuhei looks in the direction the sign came from and sees Shizuo darting away. Mikado checks to make sure the Anri is all right. She closes her eyes to return them from red to their normal brown and withdraws Saika into her arm. Mairu and Kururi are calling out for Yuuhei's attention. Shizuo grabs them and throws them inside an empty room off the street and blocks the door with a vending machine. He immediately receives a phone call from Izaya, who openly admits to being the one who gave information on Yuuhei's location to the man who wanted him dead. Izaya states that he plans to go underground for a while but wants to settle an affair with the city before leaving. He draws a knife and flings it at Shizuo, who catches it between his teeth and break it. Shizuo pulls a street sign out of the ground and chases after Izaya, throwing street signs and vending machines that Izaya easily dodges. The live broadcast shifts from finding the "#1 Couple in Ikebukuro" to the fight, but when Celty arrives on the scene, Simon grabs the TV camera and advertises his restaurant to keep attention off of her, sending Yuuhei to the restaurant for safety. Several other groups, including some local thugs and members of the Yellow Scarves, see Shizuo on TV and rush to the scene, vowing revenge. They and the crowd are shaken by the sight of Shizuo and Izaya in a city square with upturned street signs all around them. Izaya turns and runs away with Shizuo in hot pursuit. In Saburo's van, Erika is in her fujoshi state and excitedly screams out who is on top and who is on bottom. Walker desperately tries to cover her mouth. During the chase, Shizuo is run over by a truck. While Izaya taunts him, Shizuo lifts the truck off of himself and tosses it. He throws another street lamp and it goes into the crowd, causing the various gangs of thugs to bump into each other and begin fighting. One thug tries to avoid the brawl and runs into Seiji, who knocks him out. Celty uses her shadows to trap the thugs and abruptly stop the fighting. She ties them up as Kinnosuke Kuzuhara and several other motorbike cops show up. Shooter rushes to Celty's side, and she rides away with Kinnosuke in pursuit. Yuuhei finishes the TV program from inside a helicopter, performing a live broadcast of the pursuit between the cops and Celty in the city below. In conclusion, peace finally begins to settle as everyone carries on with their usual business. Mikado experiences déjà-vu as a young teen bumps into him in the train station and apologizes. Mikado notices that he is carrying a book on Raira Academy and gives him directions toward campus, welcoming him to Ikebukuro. Chat Room In the beginning of the episode, Setton asks TarouTanaka and Saika about their plans for their day off. Both are going to the movies with a friend. Kanra enters the chat and mentions that there is a price on Yuuhei Hanejima's head. Bacura tells him to die, and Setton tells the others to enjoy their day off. At the end of the episode, they talk about the events in the city that day. Setton warms everyone to watch out for the cops. Bacura teases TarouTanaka about seeing him on TV. Kanra asks them if they like Ikebukuro despite the sketchy events that take place. Bacura tells him to die. Saika states that she likes it because people she likes are there. Referbacks Anri mentions that she and Mikado haven't talked about "that day," referring to the night when she, Mikado, and Masaomi came face-to-face in the Yellow Scarves' headquarters. Trivia New Characters *Mairu Orihara *Kururi Orihara *Max Sandshelt Character Appearances # Mikado Ryuugamine # Izaya Orihara # Celty Sturluson # Anri Sonohara # Shizuo Heiwajima # Kasuka Heiwajima # Simon Brezhnev # Max Sandshelt # Shinra Kishitani # Mairu Orihara #Kururi Orihara #Mika Harima #Seiji Yagiri #Namie Yagiri #Kyouhei Kadota #Saburo Togusa #Walker Yumasaki #Erika Karisawa #Masaomi Kida #Saki Mikajima #Hiroshi #Kinnosuke Kuzuhara Cultural References *During Kyouhei's gang's first appearance, a large billboard behind them shows the cast of Baccano! **A large sign featuring of Ennis can be seen on the side of a building when Shizuo launches himself off of Simon's back during his chase with Izaya. **A scene with Isaac, Miria, and Eve Genoard plays on a large screen below the sign of Ennis. *While watching Yuuhei's live search for the best couple in Ikebukuro, Erika expresses her belief that Ryuuji and Taiga from Toradora! are the best couple. *Walker argues that Sakura and Excalibolg from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan are the best couple. Sakura is the series' protagonist while Excalibolg is a magical bat covered in spikes that is frequently used to kill him. **Sakura and Izaya share the same English voice actor. *The sign Shizuo throws remembles a KFC sign. Quotes Kyouhei: "TV is totally amazing..." Erika: "Uh-oh, they're switching positions! Now he's on the bottom! Top and bottom, top and bottom..." Category:Episodes Category:OVA